A God Among Men
by DetroitKing
Summary: Sasuke finds a scroll in Kaguya's catsle that takes him to another world, an apocalyptic world where humans hide in fear from titan trying to consume them. Will he be humanity's savior?


**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this new fanfic I've written. I've been thinking about this for a while so tell me what you think of the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: The Savior Arrives

"Where did you find it?" Naruto asked

"In Kaguya's castle. I read through it and it's a world in need of saving, a world corrupted with war just like this one once was." Sasuke said

"So you want to travel to this new world to be a hero?" Naruto asked

"No, it's so I can fully redeem myself. I want to give these people hope and by reading the description of this world, I honestly don`t think they have any left." Sasuke replied

"Then go for it, I'm sure your family won't be too upset." Naruto said

"I want this mission to be top secret, and let them know I will be gone for days, weeks, months, maybe even years." Sasuke said

"Don't worry, I'll let them no. Be careful too, we don't know how strong the enemies will be." Naruto said

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said before releasing the scroll and stepping into the portal of this new world.

Once he was there he saw that there were numerous giant naked humans eating smaller humans. He then noticed the city he was in was surrounded by a huge wall, with a giant face peering over. Sasuke wasted no time observing his surroundings though and got to work. He took his sword and sliced these giant creatures to peices at incredible speeds. He was rescuing people and what seemed to be soldiers themselves from being eaten alive, continuing to move at blinding speeds. The people didn't even know what saved them.

* * *

Eren watched as his mother was being lifted by the titan with a sinister smile on its face. The titan broke his mother's back and Eren watched in horror as the titan slowly neared his mother towards its mouth. Just as the titan was about to chomp down on her its head suddenly fell off, with Eren's mother being carried and taken to the ship by an unkown man. Eren didn't know who he was, but he would thank him later.

After everyone was taken to the boat a giant armored titan appeared and started running towards the gate. The soldiers all ran to the ship while there was one man standing, Sasuke Uchiha.

He used his susanoo to stop the armored titan in its tracks. Everyone on the ship stared in awe at this giant purple samurai like armor with wings.

The armored titan got into a fighting stance and swung at the susanoo to which Sasuke was able to block and dodge effortlessly. He then caught another punch from the armored titan and used his own punch to punch him across the city and into the wall. Sasuke then used his susanoo to create a giant chidori and rushed at the armored titan who tried to counter with a punch. The collision caused an explosion leaving the armored titan out and unconscious, with its arm blown off.

As the ship was far from the city everyone could see the giant susanoo standing tall, then suddenly disapearing, along with the colossal titan.

* * *

Once they all arrived they were all too shocked to really say much. Eren just wanted to find his friends and mother.

"Mom! Where are you!" Eren shouted

"Over here Eren!" His mom shouted back. she was lying down on the ship and Mikasa was with her.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're okay!" Eren said

"I'm just happy that you're safe Eren."

"Who was that man that saved you?" Mikasa asked

"I don't know, I only saw his raven hair covering one of his eyes. But his other eye looked like it had a red and black pupil for some reason." She responded

"I don't have trouble believing it was that guy with the purple armor, he seemed like a god." Mikasa said

"Yeah he definitely was." Eren said

"Eren?" His mom said.

"Yes?"

"You still want to join the military don't you?"

"I have to mom, I have to."

"Just please be careful, you saw how dangerous it is."

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for him. I'll be joining too." Mikasa said

"Alright now we need to get her to a doctor or something, come on." Eren said

They then carried his mom to a hospital where her back would be treated. They then ran into Armin and told him that they were joining the military and Armin decided to join as well. While talking together they saw the man everyone now knew as a god.

"Hey you!" Eren yelled

"Are you talking to me?" The man asked

"Yeah, thanks for saving my mother and everyone else." Eren said

"No problem." The man replied

"Was that you with the purple armor?" Mikasa asked

"Yes that was me." He replied

"Dude who are you! How on earth were you even able to do all that!" Armin said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I was able to do what you saw via chakra.

"What is chakra?" Mikasa asked

"Chakra is formed when your physical and spiritual energies are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. When these two are combined it allows the users to perform jutsus like this." Sasuke then smade handsigns and shot a giant fireball at the woods taking down about 15 trees.

"Woah, so can anyone learn chakra?" Eren asked

"It would take years of practice, if you three are looking for training I can teach you but it will take a long time." Sasuke said

"Doesn't matter! It's worth it!" Eren said with excitement. Mikasa & Armin were also eager to start training with this icon.

Sasuke then agreed to train them and told them to get packed and be ready to go at 5 am. Normally they wouldn't dare step into titan country but they felt safe with Sasuke there. In the morning Eren said his goodbyes to his mother and left with Mikasa & Armin to meet with Sasuke at the wall. Sasuke had to carry Eren and Mikasa, Armin was on his back and Sasuke began to run up the wall, once there soldiers took a fighting stance and warned for Sasuke and the kids to not move any further. Sasuke just knocked them out with his sharingan and proceeded to leap over the wall. The trio just kept getting suprised at Sasuke's superhuman abilities. They were sure that he was a god now.

They found a good open field and began to set up camp. Once they were set Sasuke had them do basic exercises, like push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, running, and sparring. They would also meditate when done and they would continue this everyday. They would see an occasional titan in the distance but Sasuke would just blitz and one shot them. They ate fruits and vegetables grown from plants and drank water from rivers and lakes. They mostly sparred with each other but would sometimes spar with Sasuke, they always failed. After 2 years of training day in and day out, they were getting much better at taijutsu but were not yet ready to use chakra. They would then leave to go join the military, while Sasuke left them to go explore.

 **Alright that's it for now so I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it was short but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Next chapter will be the 2 year time skip where the trio have joined the military police force. Stay tuned for that be sure to review to let me know how I did!**


End file.
